Three queen snakes
by Flyere
Summary: Three girls, all slytherins's. One pureblood queen, One halfblood-who hides the fact she is a halfblood-and a pureblood who doesn't hate Muggles-shocking. Follow them through their first year of classes and deal with their studies and social life. T for minor language and rudeness.
1. Yes, I am a pureblood

**Characters**

**~Jade Serpenta-Pureblood witch who hates Muggle Borns and is very rude and mean.**

**~Valenzia Occur-Friend of jade, also hates muggle borns. Is secretly a half blood. Her father had a daughter with a muggle, then married a witch to cover up. **

**~Acadia malfoy-Daughter of Draco Malfoy. Doesn't hate Muggleborns**

**Scorpius Malfoy-Acadia's older brother. He is a seventh year.**

**Ella Worth-Muggleborn Ravenclaw who is secretly dating Pythos**

**Pythos Serpenta-Jade's older brother**

**A ~ symbol in front of their name means they are the three main characters.**

**Let the story begin!**

**Jade Serpenta POV**

Jade stretched her eyes open, yawning tiresomely. She looked over at her clock. It read six thirty. Groaning, Jade threw off the covers and quickly got dressed. She pulled on a black skirt and a deep purple shirt before shrugging on a black jacket. Slipping her feet in to her shoes, she sat down at her desk and combed out her hair before standing up and leaving her room.

She carefully walked down the stairs before tiptoeing past Pythos's room-he was most likely sleeping-and running down the hall towards the dining room. She skidded to a stop before checking her watch-seven on the dot. Jade walked in.

"hello Father" she said as she entered the room. "Is Pythos still sleeping?"

He nodded. "yes, I've sent Ebby to wake him" He said, referring to one of the house elves. I took my seat at the table.

"where is mother?" I asked, laying my napkin down on my lap and sitting upright.

"your mother is in her room, longflown. She has a headache."

Jade nodded. "are we waiting for Pythos?"

"no" her father said. "Orrous should be in soon with breakfast."

She nodded. "a letter came, by the way" he said, nodding toward the center of the table.

Jade reached out excitedly, plucking it off the table. "My hogwarts letter" she said calmly, before tearing it open. She pulled out the two letters, one letter of acceptance and the other school supplies.

First-year students will require:

Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
One pair of protected gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags  
Set Books

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment

1 wand (you will collect this last)

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass phials or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring

One cat OR owl OR toad

Jade folded up the letter and turned to her father. "When will we go shopping?" she asked.

"Today, after breakfast" he answered.

Jade ate quickly, wanting to get to diagon alley soon. She finished and stood, looking to her father, who also had finished.

"we'll go by floo" he said.

Jade followed him in to his office. Her pured a handful of floo powder in to her hand before tossing is in to the fire and saying "Diagon alley, Olivander's"

Jade followed him after her disappeared, tossing her powder in and calling the same thing. She arrived behind her father in a somewhat shabby shop. The walls were lined with high shelves and every inch of them was full of boxes.

They rounded the corner to the front of the shop. An old, frumpy looking man looked up from his desk. "Ah! Malcom, come to buy another wand?"

"no" her father replied. "we need one for my daughter."

"ah yes, your first wand" he said. "I remember yours, Malcom. Thirteen inches, oak, rather swishy wasn't it? Good for transfiguration"

"yes" he said stiffly before turning to jade.

"I'm going to get your books. I'll meet you in Madame Malkin's"

"yes, sir" she said.

"right then" Mr. Olivander said. "hold out your wand arm"

Jade held out her left arm. He held up a measuring tape before letting it go and walking to the back of the store. The measuring tape continued to measure her arm before snapping shut and returng to the desk.

"right then" Mr. Olivander said. "give this one a try. Ten inches, beech, unicorn tailhair, rather springy"

Jade waved it cautiously. The wand shuddered for a moment before exploding sparks.

Mr. Olivander snatched it out of her hand and gave her another one. She raised it but he pulled it away quickly.

She must have tried fifty. He returned with one box, looking skeptical. "I'll try this one-Holly and Birch with a Dragon heartstring. Unyielding. Good with dark magic."

His last sentence was hollow, and a bit scary. Jade took the wand from him andwaved it.

A beam of light came out of the tip and sparks showered out beautifully.

"yep, that's the one" he said. Something about his voice was making her nervous, he seemed on edge.

"that'll be ten galleons" he said distractedly.

Jade gave him the galleons and took her new wand, swishing it as she went out. She walked down the block amidst the crowds to Madame Malkin's.

"hello Ms. Serpenta" Madame Malkin said, coming out with robes in her hands. Jade often bought clothes here.

"Hello" Jade said boredly. "hogwarts robes"

"you can stand over there-" she said, pointing to a platform. Another girl was on the one next to it."

"hello" she girl said.

"Before I say anything more, please tell me You're not Muggleborn"

"relax" the girl said with a laugh. "I'm not one of them. God no."

"well then, my names Jade" Jade said, extending her hand.

"I'm Valenzia" the said. "but people call me Val"

Jade nodded. "sorry if I came off as rude, but I like to be careful. What's your surname?"

"Occur" Val said.

Jade recognized the name slightly. "are you the daughter of Coriolanus Occur?"

Val hesitated, then nodded. "what about you?"

"Serpenta" jade said with a smirk, knowing that Val would know who she was.

"As in, Malcom Serpenta?" she asked.

"yeah" jade said. "the minister's chief advisor. Everyone knows who we are" she added snarkily.

Val nodded. "yeah."

Jade heard Madame Malkin's say "you can both go." jade looked down, realizing Madame Malkin had been measuring her as they spoke. She handed them each a packet. Jade store her platform, Val following her.

Her father was waiting at the door, holding a parcel. "come on Jade. I've got the rest of your supplies"

Jade turned to Val. "sit with me on the train" she said, before leaving. She diddnt ask. It was more of a statement.

She followed her father oreside before being knocked over by some boy.

"I'm sorry" he said, panting. "I'm looking for Professor McGonagall, she's taking us around to get stuff."

I jumped back from him. "Fond her yourself, Mudblood" I snarled before turning away and flouncing after my father in to the leaky cauldron. Muggleborns. Losers.

**Valencia Occur POV**

Val took her robes before exiting the shop and looking for her father. She spotted him leaning against the wall and went up to him.

"took you long enough" he spat before grabbing her and pulling heralong the streets. "we going home"

He pulled her in to an alley. "Were apparating" he said gruffly before holding on to her two arms and apparat ing the both of them. When they arrived at her manor, he let o and shoved her supplies in to her hands. "go to your room" he said Bad temperedly.

She nodded and climbed The stairs. she couldn't wait for hogwarts-anything to escape from this hell.

**This chapter was mainly focused on Jade, the next will be on Val. Please Read and Review!**


	2. One, two, three

**Valenzia Occur POV**

"Valenzia! Get down here!"

Val looked up from her Potions book. She snapped it shut and shoved it in to her trunk before standing up, brushing her dress off, and going downstair.

"get your things together" her father said cooly. "we're going now."

Val nodded and raced upstairs, taking a set of robes and her potions book in her looked through it, checking that her ticket was still there. Yep, there it was, nestled in the pocket of her bag.

"Valenzia!"

Val quickly took her her head out of her bag and ran towards her father's study, knowing they would be going by floo. Her father rarely used muggle transportation-he had barely let her go on the train to hogwarts, insisting she would be fine going straight therehunt her mother had come in just at the right moment and told her father she would have time to make friends on the train. And social status was important to her father, of course. She needed to establish her place on the top.

She pushed the door to the study open cautiously, looking over her trunks in case she was missing anything. She shut the last one as her father walked in. He took out his wand and muttered a quick spell, the trunks disappearing. She peeked at her own wand, which was in her bag. Is was ten inches, and quite bendy, with a Phoenix tail feather. She couldn't wait until she learned to use it-although the prospect of a potions class was much more exciting.

she looked up just in time to see her father toss floo powder in to the fireplace and say "platform nine and three quarters." she sighed, annoyed. Was he planning on leaving her?

she took some floo powder off the jar on the desk and held it in herhadn't for a moment. She breathed deeply. This was it, there was no going back.

On the count of three, she decided.

One.

She closed her eyes.

Two.

She stepped forward

Three.

She tossed in the powder and said, as if she was trying to convince herself it was true, "platform nine and three quarters."


	3. Chocolate frogs

**Acadia Malfoy POV  
**Acadia Malfoy opened her eyes, which had previously been squeezed shut. Suddenly realized what was happening and blinked her eyes, stretching them wide open. this was it. _The _hogwarts express.

"move!" she heard her brother, scorpius, call. She jumped out of the way as he came barreling through, nearly smashing in to a group of incoming first years. He laughed as they screamed.

"scorpius" she heard her mother, Pansy Malfoy, call disapprovingly.

"let the boy have some fun, dear, it's his last year."

_fun, as in scaring first years half to death?_ she thought, shaking her head. Her father... She loved him and all, but he was a bit... What was the word for it. Sadistic?

"come along dear, we need to get you settled" her mother said, taking her arm. "mother" Acadia hissed. "you'll embarrass me!"

Her mother sighed. "alright then. Go on and find yourself a compartment-sit with some other girls. But no mudbloods, please. Can't have you making friends with riffraff like them, now can we."

Acadia nodded, although she diddnt agree. "love you mother" she said, and quickly bound on to the train.

**Valenzia Occur POV**

"well, are you going to open your eyes or what?"

Val's eyes shot open to see the platform. She drew in a sharp breath. It was like nothing she could have imagined.

"come on, we've got to go get a compartment before someone takes them all." Val looked around to see the girl from Madame Malkin's, Jade Serpenta. "all-alright. Just let me say goodbye to my-" her voice broke off when she realized her father was gone. He left without saying goodbye?

"come on!" jade said, yanking Val on to the train. Val followed her as she ran down the row, pausing only to shout at some other first years (move, mudbloods!) before turning in to an amped compartment. She slid the lock shut and flopped down, breathing heavily.

"what was that mad dash about" Val asked, settingshown her things curiously.

"I diddnt want my brother to see us" Jade replied. "he'd try to sit with us and it wold be awkward."

"oh, I see" Val said. "by the way, your names jade, right?"

"um, yes" she said snidely. "god, you'd expect one person to remember my name."

"sorry!" Val cried. Jade grinned. "I was joking, duh. But I remembered your name-Valenzia" she said smugly.

Val nodded. She knew she was acting pathetic, but jade seemed to know lots of older kids and would probably be quite popular-if she could be her friend, she would be 'cool.' this girl was the only social support she had right now. "yeah, that's me."

"anyways" jade said, tossing down her own bag. "I heard at least a quarter of the first years this year are muggle borns-it's 're think they'd separate us from them in some way or another, but Pythos says we just have them in our classes. Imagine having to work on something with a Mudblood! I think I'd sooner die, don't you?"

Val nodded and let jade do the talking. "and so I heard the potions teacher is fantastic- Albert cog. Hes the head of house for slytherin and favors all of us."

"are you sure you'll get in to slytherin?" Val asked. Jade snorted. "duh. And you'd better be sorted in to slytherin too-I can't be friends with you if your not, and trust me, you don't want me as anything but a friend." she sai fit so carelessly andabsentmindedly if was almost scary-Val saw that this girl truly had no limits.

**Jade serpenta POV**

****Jade jumped up as she saw the cart come by, unlatching the door and stepping in to the hall. "one of everything" she said, dumping out a mishap of coins. The lady on the cart handed her two bags filled with candies, and jade hurried back in, latching the door again. She dumped the candies on the little fold out table on the wall. "take whatever" she said, grabbing a chocolate frog.

"oh no, I couldn't" Val said. "it's your money"

Jade snorted. "I've got to get rid of it somehow. Mather sent me with enough to buy the train. It's much to heavy" she said.

Val hesitantly reached for a pumpkin pastie before grabbing in and unwrapping it. Jade unwrapped her chocolate frog and quickly ate it before pulling out the card. dumbledore" she said, tearing it in half and tossing it out the window. "not sure why they still have those around.

Val managed a laugh. "yeah, he was such an idiot. And a Mudblood lover"

Jade nodded. She looked out the window, noticing that the compartment next to them was filled with several girls and joys who appeared to be muggle born. She reached for a bunch of packets of frogs and unwrapped them all, eating one and putting the other fifteen in to an empty bag.

"check this out" she said with a giggle. She silently sliddthe compartment door open before tossing out all the frogs across the hall and on to the kids. She immediately latched the door and watched through the window as the frogs hit them. They screamed as the frogs hopped frantically around the compartment. Val peered out and burst in to laughter at the pandemonium outside. "that" she said, her eyes watering. "was hilarious"

Jade shrugged. "I try" she said before erupting in giggles herself. Val may not be very clever, but she worshiped jade, and that was all she needed


	4. Muggle lover?

**Acadia Malfoy POV**

As Acadia followed professor longbottom down the aisle of the great hall, she could feel she stares. She kept her eyes down and focused on not puking. Why did they have to do it like this? could they be sorted in a private room?

her thoughts were interrupted by two other girls. Acadia looked over and saw Jade, the daughter of her father's friend. She knew jade would be placed in slytherin-after all, she was like a snake herself. cold, evil... Acadia could say quite a bit about Jade Serpenta, and none of it good,

she nearly smashed in to them when the line abruptly stopped and she diddnt notice. the girl jade had been talking to whipped around and hissed "watch it, will you?" Acadia jumped back, smashing in to a pair of boys. Jade snickered at her, then turned back around to face professor Longbottom.

"alright. when i call your name, step up and sit own on the stool, and put the hat on" he instructed. "Abelard, Kourtney"

A tall, willowy girl stepped up confidently and pulled the hat on. after a moment, the hat yelled "GRYFFINDOR!" The girl took it off, looking relieved, and walked to her new table amidst the clapping.

Acadia watched as "Abeson, Sean" became a hufflepuff. she listened closely, not wanting to miss anything.

"Gall, Nichole!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Hallows, William!"

"SLYTHERIN!

the list went on, Acadia began to get nervous. once the list was at "Lovegood, Liandra" She knew she had to make up her mind.

she wasnt a slytherin. she diddnt act like one! shed tell the hat where she wanted to go:Gryffindor where dwell the brave at heart.

"Malfoy, Acadia!"

there was no air of anticipation this time. everyone thought she would be a slytherin. _ill show them_ she thought angrily.

she stepped up, and pulled the hat on. she was just about to say "gryffindor" When the hat said quickly "a malfoy? SLYTHERIN!"

Acadia sat there for a moment, stunned, before pulling off the hat and walking to the slytherin table and chocking slightly, trying to keep her tears from spilling over.

**Valenzia Occur POV**

****Val tried to act indifferent in front of jade, but she couldnt. she had to be in slytherin, she just had to!

"Occur, Valenzia!"

she stepped up, trying to act confident, and set it on top of her head lightly.

_well well, what have we here? oh, i know where to put you._

_slytherin  
_Val thought immediately. _please._

_oh no, my dear, slytherin does not accept those who are like you. for our blood is not pure, so you must go somewhere else.  
_

_No!_ she thought angrily. _Please, i need to. my dad'll kill me if i dont. please!__  
_

_Alright._ the hat said, slightly taken aback. _If its what you want.__  
_

_it is. _She thought fiercly.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Relieved, she stood and walked to her knew table. thank god.

she watched, saving a seat for jade besides her. she just wanted this to be over with!

"Sarr, Tiana!"

'RAVENCLAW!"

"Sentinel, John!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"serpenta, Jade!"

the hat diddnt touch her head. it was abotu a foot away when it said. "SLYTHERIN!"

jade ginned, that cocky grin of hers, and walked down to the table, sitting by Val. "god, that was boring!" she grumbled. "i cant wait till this is over and we can eat!"

"the sorting matters!" Val heard someone say. she looked across the table to see Acadia Malfoy. "its where everyones future is decided! why would you want to skip through that?"

"No one asked your opinion, did they? Or is it the voices that speak inside your head?" Jade snapped back mockingly. "how did you even get in to slytherin anyway? I'd have pictured you a hufflepuff. Bunch of mudbloods and muggle lovers. you'd fit right in, wouldn't you?"

Everyone gasped at the audacity of Jade's comments. Acadia looked like she was about to cry.

Val broke the silence by laughing.

Acadia's brother grinned at jade. "Nice one, Serpenta."

"Back at'cha, malfoy" Jade said cockily.

Acadia stood up quietly an went to the end of the table. Val felt awful. Why did she do that? why was Jade so mean?

But as hard as she tried, she diddnt feel bad. In slytherin, it was survival of the fittest, and Val was sure pecking order meant more here then i any other house.


End file.
